Tangled webs
by DogeCakes
Summary: Lacy really does love her best friend Arthur. But the stubborn bastard just doesnt seem to notice. And then theres Alfred, the most awesome guy in the school that for some strange reason has a thing for her... Its all just complicted. Alfred/OC/Arthur please dont flame i know it sucks. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Dogecakes here! So... This is gonna suck and i really wanna apologise for that. This features my OC Lacy. She is meant to be... The country Scotland but this is an AU thing anyway so it doesnt matter. This Arthur/OC/Alfred soooooo... Review and enjoy! I havent decided who shes gonna end up with so give me you thoughts and the guy with the most votes wins!**_

Lacy sat with her legs up in the common room, doodling on her Physics jotter and humming a tune

that not even she recognised. She thought of Arthur, her best friend, her true love... Not that he knew that. No, to him she was nothing but his best friend or sister or.. He was in love with someone else. She wiped away the tears that formed when she thought of how Arthur was in love with her older brother Patricks girlfriend, Eve. It hurt a lot more than she cared to say. She let a tear fall and the moment it hit her book a weight dropped down beside her. The voice of her friend, Alfred F. Jones was worried and pained. 'Lace? Lacy baby please don't cry' she looked up at him and forced a smile. 'Who's crying? Certainly not me!' He looked at her sceptically. Alfred had had a crush on her since they had met. Lacy never knew why, he was handsome and funny and charming and athletic, the most popular boy in the school. They had tried dating but sooner or later he had found out about her uncontrollable attraction to her best friend. She really wished she could love Alfred, he was the most amazing person she knew. He tucked her hair behind her ear. 'Tell me whats wrong' she sighed. 'He's planning on surprising her tonight, yeah shes with Pat but thats not stopping him this time.' Alfred winced, obviously imagining the outcome of the attempt. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered 'ill always be here for you. If you ever get tired of waiting, find me.' At that moment she was desperate to kiss him. Screw Artie, there was a man right here who was not only perfection on a stick, but was actually in love with her. She grabbed his cheek to pull him to her and he smiled hopefully. About a cm from connecting, a growl sounded from behind them. Lacy turned to see Arthur while Alfred bit his lip to suppress a roar of outrage. He stood briskly glared at the smaller man, gave Lacy a chaste kiss and said loud enough for Arthur to hear 'remember what i said.' Before he left. Arthur plopped down where he had been and looked at a starstruck Lacy. 'What did he say?' She blinked a few times. 'What..? Oh. Nothing you would want to know.' Artie growled lowly. Lacy glared at him. 'Well why would you care?' He huffed 'well... Cause you're my best friend and you know i don't you making mistakes like-' 'Al is in no way a mistake.' She watched as he drew his eyebrows together. 'You know what? You're right. Why should i care? Why don't you go find him then? Snog him senseless for all i care' she looked down and stopped talking. What was she expecting a declaration of love? Not bloody likely. Arthur sighed 'whatever Lace. Ill see you tonight ok? Movie night? We can talk then.' She nodded but did not look up to watch him leave.

_**Please review and vote. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter guys yeah! I hope you guys enjoy it please review and tell me please, Alfred or Arthur? REVIIIIIIEWWW!**_

She lay with her head on Arthurs chest, listening more to his heartbeat than the movie that was playing. She knew he was thinking of Eve at the moment, who had decided not to show up AGAIN, but she tried not to pay attention to that fact. Suddenly he shifted to turn onto his side and pull her farther into him. 'I have an idea' she gulped at his words, here comes the heartache. 'I think we should fake date.' She began to cough violently and fell backwards and off the couch in surprise. 'What?' She croaked from her position on the floor. Arthur jumped up and pulled her to her feet, fussing over her to check for injuries. 'Arthur I'm fine what the hell did you mean?' He raised an abnormally bushy eyebrow. 'I meant exactly what i said. It would make Eve jealous, and give me practice to be in a relationship.' She glared. 'One, shes with my brother two, what am i supposed to get out of this? I mean what would Alfred think?' Arthur scowled. 'What you actually want to date that wanker? Really? After it worked out so well last time?' She looked down. 'Its not as if anyone else would want me' she heard him sigh. 'Lace, I-' 'ill do it ok? Ill just tell him I'm doing it to help you or some shit whatever. Im tired ok i got to home ok? Ill see you tomorrow' 'No Lace please, i-' Arthur made a grab for her wrist but she was faster, out the door in seconds.

Lacy walked home through the dark streets, trying not to mope like a child. She had to call Alfred. Quickly. God how pathetic was she? Using the guy that loved her to comfort her about the guy who didn't? How could she be so cruel? She had to sort out her priorities, who she wanted and what she was going to do. She had already promised to help Arthur. And if he got his way he would be off the market forever. What would she do then? Run to Alfred as a backup? Or would she realise he had been first choice all along? It was too late for such deep thoughts, she sighed and tried to think about History. The first world war began in...And it started cause... 'Hey! Lace!' A hand grabbed her mitten covered hand and she turned to find Alfred smiling dorkily at her, his glasses unnaturally shiny in the street lights. He began to babble about seeing her walking as he drove past and wanting to give her a ride blah blah blah... In a split second decision she leapt at him and connected her lips to his and she practically swooned at the ease with which he caught her and held her up. It was Alfred. Definitely...

Or was it?

As he pushed her against the car, continuing the kiss, her last thoughts were that she didn't have to decide so soon, before her mind went blank and she lost herself to the heat that he radiated


End file.
